


Foxes + Children

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Children, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-The King's Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: What it says in the title, the original foxes interacting with small children.





	Foxes + Children

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spookymiscreant on Tumblr!

Neil was overwhelmed. Children were running everywhere, laughing and squealing as they went. He had already tried hiding in the bathroom, but Andrew had dragged him out. Andrew, who was very good with children. Which wasn’t that surprising since there was probably younger children in his old foster homes. 

Andrew and Renee were in one corner of the court, with a small group of children, reading to them. Matt, Nicky and Dan were running around with the children, they were supposed to be playing tag, but it had turned into a game of chase. Kevin was trying to teach some of the kids to play Exy, which wasn’t going well for him since the kids were just throwing the ball around. Allison, had a group of girls and boys circled around her, asking about her nail polish and makeup and her clothes. Aaron seemed to be just as overwhelmed as Neil. Aaron had tried escaping 3 times now but had been stopped each time, by Wymack or Abby. They were both hanging around the edges just watching everything go down.

Andrew looked up and caught Neil’s eye, but stayed where he was after smirking at him. Aaron walked up to Neil, scowling. 

“Coach said we have to go pour 30 cups of juice” 

Neil sighed and followed Aaron. They took their time pouring the drinks for the kids. Both taking a breather. Neither of them did well with crowds, it made them both anxious, and being with children seemed to be worse, because they had so many questions and expected and a answer for each one. 

The took the drinks out to a table that was set up just inside the door of the court. Kevin came over and grabbed Neil’s sleeve to get him to help Kevin try and get the kids interested in Exy. Neil looked over at Andrew who had two kids sitting in his lap, and couldn’t take his eyes off him. There was no tension in Andrew’s shoulders and he was smiling. Granted it was a small smile, but it was there and most of the foxes had noticed it, Neil watched Nicky and Dan both take photos, before getting back to their Gane of chase. Aaron came and stood beside Neil, a look of wonder on his face.

“I’ve never seen him actually smile.” He whispered.

Neil nodded, he had seen little quirks at the corner of his mouth, but not like this never like this. And having two kids in his lap? That was even more surprising. 

Before either of them could move, 2 children came up to them and tugged on Aaron’s pants leg. Aaron crouched down to be closer to their height, and quirked and eyebrow at them. 

One of them muttered something, and Aaron snickered. He looked up at Neil, “ they want to ask about the marks on your face.”

Neil, not knowing what else to do, sat down beside Aaron. The two children also sat down, and Aaron walked away to go help Kevin wrangle some kids into order. 

“What do you want to know?” Neil asked. 

The smaller looked at Neil shyly, barely lifting her head, “Why are there marks on your face?” 

“Some very bad people put them there.” He answered.

Both girls gasped, a look of horror on both of their innocent faces. The smaller one stood and reached her hand out to his face, Neil nodded and let her touch them. Her pudgy fingers traced the scars from the knife as the other girl walked off to join Kevin and Aaron. 

“What’s your name?” the little girl asked. 

“My name is Neil, what’s yours?”

“I’m Sophia.” Her fingers were still on his face, one tracing the knife scars and the other poking his burn scar. 

“Do they hurt?” Sophia’s voice quivered, eyes filling with years.

“No. Not anymore.” Neil whispered.

Sophia nodded her little head, the put her arms around his neck and held on tight. Neil out his arms around her, and was careful not to squeeze too hard. He heard many camera shutters go off. But he didn’t mind, not one bit. 

Throughout the rest of the day Sophia didn’t leave him alone, even when Andrew came over to join them. She asked question after question and Neil tried his best to answer each question. When it came time for the kids to leave, Sophia, once again wrapped her arms around Neil’s neck and whispered in his ear. “I hope the bad men don’t hurt you again.” Neil squeezed her a little tighter as he whispered back, “me too.” 

Once the bus of children left, Andrew took one look at Neil’s face and scoffed. Neil raised an eyebrow at him in question. “You are an idiot.” Andrew stated. Neil grinned at him, “But I’m your idiot right?” Andrew rolled his eyes and walked over to the car. Neil followed, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes! Leave a kudos/comment if you liked! Find me on Tumblr @kevaaronday


End file.
